White Always Suited Her
by blackkitty479
Summary: What if there was a lot more to the pigeon lady than it seemed at first sight? Mostly intended for Sanctuary fans. Helen/Pigeon Lady.


_**Even if this is a crossover, it is intended for Sanctuary fans, because Home Alone fans who never heard of Nikola Tesla have no chance of getting this...(but you should give him a google search nonetheless, because the guy is totally worth it). Also, I am going to assume that most Sanctuary fans have seen Home Alone at least when they were kids... This story could have turned better I guess, but what can I say? I hope I haven't lost my touch entirely. Merry Christmas in advance to everyone :).**_

"What's this?" The old lady asks, suspicion feeling her voice. The kid is smart, yes, but not that smart. He couldn't have possibly figured out.

"It's a turtledove. I have one. You have one. As long as we each have a turtledove, we'll be friends forever." He replies, innocence filling his eyes and she feels her heart relieved. Actually, the little bird in her hand is not exactly a turtledove- she would know, after all- but tears fill her eyes nonetheless and Kevin is too little to understand the slight difference that two chromosomes can make.

"Thank you." She whispers and she silently hugs the boy, cuddling to him a bit more than she should have probably.

"Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" The terrified look on Kevin's face tells her he has to leave now, and so he does, as she is left behind, unable to hold a small smile on her lips.

She gazes one more time in his direction, before returning to her friends, to the one family that never left her in more than 60 years.

"Smart child." A voice interrupts her thoughts and she turns around quickly, unable to hold a bit of anger from her eyes. That accent. She would recognize it anywhere. "Helen Magnus." She says coldly. "I thought you were somewhere in Canada."

"I am." Helen smiles. "Long story."

"All stories are with you." The old woman's voice still has coldness inside it.

"I didn't come here to fight, old friend." Helen said silently. After all, it is Christmas."

"And we both know what comes two weeks after." The old woman said but Helen seemed to ignore this last part. "What did he give you, a white dove?"

"Who?"

"The boy. Kevin . He's a smart one. I've been keeping an eye on him since last year."

"For God's sake, Helen, he was scared of me. You can't possibly have any use for him."

"He was right to be scared. I think I told you a thousand times this color doesn't suit you."

"You didn't come here to give me modeling advice, Helen, and we both know that."

"You're getting old."

"Wish I could say the same about you." The old lady snapped. "But it was never the case with you was it."

"You know I never really got you. Now you want to die as a human?"

"That was never my intention. But I figured it was the only way I could help the Mc Callister kid, since I obviously can't tell him the truth about me. He's been scared enough."

"You seem to have grown quite fond of him."

"I did. And I swear, Helen, if you take him away from me too…"

"I don't like that _too._ You broke his heart when you _died _and we both know it."

"Broke his heart? Please. You beat me to it." She expects the English woman to protest at that, but instead she is surprised by tears dropping on Helen's cheek.

"I probably did." Helen nods and in her voice there is a sorrow that took centuries to be acknowledged.

"Now now. No need to get too mushy with me. Kevin gave me enough fluff for the next ten years. That is, if I have that much to live."

"You could always turn back." Helen suggests but there is only refuse in the old lady's eyes.

"I did what I had to do back then. Now I have no reason to do it again. I will at least die like one of you, if I couldn't be one of you."

"You are more human than most people I know."

"Ah, yes. That was precisely the problem wasn't it?"

"You chose your fate. You can't blame others for your choices."

"I always tried blaming you, to be honest. But I won't deny that those were the best years of my life."

"You know you could have tried having him fully."

"Nonsense and we both know that. Some people only have a place for a single woman in their hearts. He was one of those people, and you have always been that woman to him. I could have had his body, yes, but never his heart. Not as a woman."

"So you chose to be your other self."

"I wish you'll understand one day, Helen, I really wish you will. After all I've been through, and I still can't say I loved him more than you did. I just admitted it."

"Then why did you die?"

"The same reason he did. I know a lost cause when I see one. And don't give me the crap about the agencies, because we both know no one could kill something like him unless they asked your help, and it was a help you weren't willing to give. He just gave you your space."

"Space." Helen smiled sadly. "I've had more space and time at my hands lately than I could have possibly wished for."

"Please tell me he is alright."

"Oh, he is." Helen laughed. "Probably roaming some catacombs in either Rome or Bhalasaam, trying to revive his race."

"And you're not stopping him?"

"As I said, I am in Canada and currently have no clue about his whereabouts."

It takes the old lady a while to pick up the pieces, but then it suddenly hits her. "Time travelling. It became possible."

"In 2011, yes. And before you ask, he has no clue."

"How many years?"

"Over 100."

"So you've spent your last 100 years being so close to him, but unable to touch him, knowing that if you make contact you could destroy the world."

"I contacted him. Couldn't help it. But it has been a torture, being so close to him and not being able to say those words I know he wants to hear."

"So you finally admitted to yourself that you love him."

"Ironic, I know. To be honest, had it not been for this little time travel I did, I may have never realized it."

"So you have less than 20 years left."

"Yes."

"I don't think I'll live to see you two together. And I'm not sure you deserve him. But you're the only thing he ever really wanted, so I'm happy he'll end up having you."

"Thank you." Helen smiles sadly, tears filling her eyes. "You have always been a good friend to me, even though you have all the right in the world to hate me."

"Don't be so harsh with you, Helen. You kept him alive, and even if I can't be with him anymore, it is good knowing that he is alive there somewhere getting on your nerves as he usually does."

"You can count on that."

"Tell him I said _Hi_ ok?"

"He thinks you're dead."

"A girl is allowed to dream isn't she?"

"And so is a pigeon."

"_Dove_, Helen, _dove._ You should know better than anyone."

"Right. Will I ever see you again?" Helen asks but the only reply she gets is a fluttering of wings, as a white dove flies away, her color making it almost invisible on the snow in Central Park. To this, the British woman only smiles, and wraps her arms around herself, trying to get some protection from the cold outside. "Goodbye, _Anna._" She whispers. "I told you white suits you better."


End file.
